One Wish
by Raptor-Elephant
Summary: KUROFYE! Fye finds a magical penny and can make one wish. Oneshot. R & R


**A/N: **My first Tsubasa fic (which is shocking because I ADORE Tsubasa!) And it's KuroFye!!!!!!! (fangirl swoon!)

This isn't great. I was writing this in my lesson bored, but it's Kurofye, so who cares?! Haha.

I dedicate this to Desi-Chan (Timeless4Life). **Can you notice my sneaky ninja-ness, Desi?**

Oh! I DO own Fye *nods* he is MINE!! (And Kuro-Rin's of course!) Believe me? You should! I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles though, just Fye. Definitely own Fye…

Review please.

**One Wish**

'Ne, Kuro-rin?' The lean, blonde man smiled and poked the Ninja in the cheek. Said Ninja growled in annoyance, swiping his sword out at the Mage, knowing full well that the magician would easily avoid it with swift movement. It amazed him how agile the magician was, how he was able to move with such nimble movements without cause for a blink.

'Kuro-Pip!' Fye whined again.

'Tch, what do you want baka?' Kurogane growled in annoyance. Fye pouted, looking annoyingly feminine as he did so.

'Kuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrroooooooooogggggggggaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeee,' he whined, using the Ninja's full name in such a way that made his skin crawl. He almost preferred the nicknames to that. Almost. The Mage was not done however. 'Kuro-Sama, why are you so moody?'

That seemed like an odd question to Kurogane; after all, he was acting no differently that he usually would.

Before he could even think of an answer, Fye linked his arm through Kurogane's and was dragging him forward, his attention having been caught by a Fair some distance ahead.

'Let go of me, Mage!' Kurogane growled, stumbling slightly as the smaller man dragged him.

'Hyuu!' Fye called in delight, his blue eyes twinkling with excitement at seeing the Fair. They had seen Fairs before, having visited a couple with the kid and Hime in the different worlds they had visited. However, now the kid was ill and the Hime had insisted on looking after him, asking Kurogane and Fye to search out her feather in their place. Neither of them had had the heart to deny the girl, although Kurogane strongly suspected that Fye was more than happy about their current situation. Especially as Mokona had opted to look after Sakura rather than accompany to the adults of the group.

'We need to look for the feather!'

'Ne, Kuro-Puppy, just an hour?' Fye begged, throwing the Ninja a charming smile.

'Absolutely not,' Kurogane protested, staring at the Fair in exasperation. Fye ignored him and hurried through the entrance, smiling gleefully.

'Tch,' Kurogane grunted, before heading after the excitable magician. He found the blonde in a queue for the 'Ferris Wheel'. He grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him away from the ride, much to the blonde's protests.

'Kuro-Sama, you're hurting me!' Fye squealed. Kurogane sighed and released his hold on Fye slightly, not relinquishing his grip completely. Once again Fye linked his arm through Kurogane's, but before the Ninja could react, a bright glisten caught his attention. He turned his head, his crimson eyes searching for the source of the light, finding it in a large, silver coin – a single penny of the currency of this world. Fye spotted his companions gaze and saw the penny lying on the grass. For a moment his blue orbs watched it in wonder and then a huge smile spread across his face.

'It's a magical penny, Kuro-Sama,' he told his companion cheerfully, dragging Kurogane over to the penny and picking it up.

'There's no magic in this world,' Kurogane reminded Fye stubbornly, refusing to believe the mage, despite knowing that Fye knew more of magic than himself.

'There are exceptions to every rule,' Fye said seriously, before shrugging and letting a smile cross his face. 'Or so I suspect!' Crimson eyes met blue and Kurogane frowned at the smaller man. He hated it when Fye did that; explaining something serious before smiling and acting as if it were just a personal guess. He hated a lot of things about the mage.

'Make a wish then,' Kurogane said, thrusting the coin in the blonde's hand. Fye looked at him in surprise.

'Doesn't Kuro-Wanko want to use it?'

'Not interested,' Kurogane grunted, striding over to a bench and sitting down. Fye looked down at the coin in wonder before looking back up at Kurogane who had a scowl of annoyance on his face. Two giggling girls stood to the side of him, glancing at him from the corner of their eyes every so often. Fye smiled over at them and the girls blushed and erupted into fresh giggles. This only caused Kurogane's scowl to grow.

Smiling mischievously, Fye skipped over to where Kurogane sat and the girls stood. He bowed elaborately to them, a charming smile across his face.

'Hello ladies.' Fye didn't fail to see Kurogane's fists clench.

'Hello,' the taller of the girls smiled back, her grey eyes twinkling in Kurogane's direction.

'You wouldn't happen to have noticed any mysterious power around this area would you?' he asked. The taller girl shook her head, but her brown eyed friend smirked mischievously at her.

'Not so much a power, but I think she's noticed your mysterious, tall, dark and handsome companion.' Kurogane grit his teeth and Fye smiled.

'He _is_ tall, dark and handsome,' Fye chirped in happy agreement. The girls smiled at him and then the taller one linked arms with her friend.

'Come on,' she encouraged. 'We need to be off,' she said politely to Fye who waved brightly. He watched the two girls walk off, erupting into more giggling as they turned a corner.

He thought about the brown eyed girls comment about Kurogane and smirked, deciding on his wish.

'Kuro-Pon!' he danced over to the Ninja and threw his arms around him. 'I know what to wish for!'

'Get off me, Mage!' Kurogane growled.

'I wish,' Fye stated, not removing his arms from around the Ninja. 'I wish that a tall, dark, handsome and _jealous_ ninja…' Kurogane scowled at Fye, only now unclenching his fists from when he had been listening to Fye talk with the girls. 'Would kiss me!' he finished gleefully.

And Kurogane did just that, his lips pressing firmly against Fye, whose eyes widened in shock, before closing moments before Kurogane drew away from him.

'Hyuu,' Fye whistled cheerfully as Kurogane stared at Fye with a mixture of unwanted amusement and shock across his face. Before he could shout at Fye for forcing him to kiss him, the penny in Fye's hand glowed brightly, changing its form in an instant to the familiar feather shape that Kurogane had seen so often.

'It was Sakura's feather all along?' Kurogane asked in disbelief.

'Yup,' Fye smirked, snuggling into Kurogane's chest. Something else clicked in the Ninja's mind.

'You knew all along?' he asked.

'Yup,' Fye replied.

'Why didn't you say?' Kurogane demanded.

'I had to use the wish make it reveal itself,' Fye shrugged.

'That should have been Sakura's wish!' Kurogane demanded. 'She would have used it to make the kid better!'

'No need,' Fye smirked mischievously. 'That was my wish. I wished for Syaoran to recover just after those two girls left.'

'But –' Kurogane started, shocked.

'The feather had already granted its wish when I wished for a tall, dark, handsome Ninja to kiss me,' Fye explained cheekily.

'Then you used your own magic?' Kurogane demanded. Fye shook his head.

'You kissed me on your own accord, Kuro-Puppy. I did nothing but make a mere, useless wish.' Here, he smirked and stood, pulling the shocked Ninja up with him. Kurogane was in such surprise about what had just been revealed to him that he did not protest when Fye clasped his hand in his own and led the Ninja from the Fair and back to where Sakura, Syaoran and Mokona where waiting.


End file.
